


Built for longing 无处可逃

by SummerLouis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: We're always gonna want for something.





	Built for longing 无处可逃

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU。是个狗血的劈腿梗。巨型OOC。  
> 大概如惯例的三更短篇，三四天就能完结。  
> 洁癖请注意避雷。忒可能有点渣也请注意避雷。

>>>  
纽特是在一条酒吧街上遇见这家魔法用品商店的。

这家店看起来跟周围那些还没开门的酒吧没什么区别，他甚至不确定这是一间巫师开的、不会被麻瓜发现的店铺，还是真实存在的、以巫师主题为外表的酒吧。这个年头麻瓜世界对巫师传说的接受度高到他难以想象的地步。

他犹豫了几秒，很快决定推门进去看看。大概是某种直觉，他觉得自己或许会看到什么。这种第六感在他寻找动物的时候一向很准，放到这儿来他到开始期待自己会遇上什么了。

店门没关，柜台里也没有人。他走进去的时候，门上缀着的风铃叮当作响。这是间很乱的小铺子，让他想起博金博克，一样的昏暗和杂乱无章，但什么都有，你总能找到自己想要的东西。

“抱歉，我们还没开门。”不知从哪里的暗门里钻出一位使应生，看他的打扮更像是这个店的老板。他万分戒备，却在见到纽特紧握在手里的魔杖的时候倒是放下了那种警惕，换上了另一种音色的语气：“对麻鸡来说这里是个酒吧，至于对巫师来说，你请随意。”

“听起来你们什么都卖。”纽特正在研究脏兮兮的墙纸上挂着的一套徽记，他辨认出其中几个家族的记号，却不太肯定它们是否是赝品。他本就是闲逛的心思，看店主也并不是麻瓜，就挥着魔杖四处搜寻起感兴趣的东西来。

站在吧台后面的店主人一言不发地看着闲逛的人的背影，他很快从脑子里挖出一个人名来，同眼前的人对应起来。说实话，那其实还挺容易的，毕竟眼前的人可是一个魔法界赫赫有名的动物学家，更何况他的兄长从某种角度上而言还是自己的情人。不过他们多久没见了？他在脑子里翻找着日历，却发现好像也翻不到头。时间太长了，大西洋和四处出差的傲罗的忙碌行程完全是阻隔在他们之间的障碍。不过他最近应该也在纽约，参加什么会议。

“恕我冒昧，但是您是小斯卡曼德先生？”他沉吟着开了口，看到店内的人背脊一僵，明白自己猜对了。纽特真不是第一次在大街上就被人认出来，魔法世界的人口小到他能因为一本书而直接名扬世界，也不是什么令人感到意外的事情。

“你是个巫师？”纽特扭过头，手里还捏着一本感兴趣的书，没来得及翻看里面的内容是什么。他很快发现自己其实大意得过分，魔杖正捏在手指间，半点没遮掩的意思。反正对麻瓜的一忘皆空在北美是无需报备的事情，他也就放松了警惕。

“显而易见。珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，很高兴认识你。”店主摊开双手，唤来两杯冰水搁在桌上，等着纽特逛完这家不过几平米的店面，“禁酒令时期风格的酒吧是个不错的障眼法。至少我真的在后面卖酒。”

“麻瓜的喜好。”纽特了然地点头。他将那本书夹在指间，很快决定要买下它。他又回到了那面徽章墙前，很确定自己看到了一块熟悉的徽章。他用魔杖敲敲墙纸，让其他徽章都让开了位置，将那块铸着一个花体S的纹章取了下来，意有所指：“这块徽记看起来很眼熟，有兴趣和我说说吗？”

“不过是一个故人留下的纪念品，顺便一提，这是装饰和非卖品。”珀西瓦尔耸耸肩膀，退休傲罗的从记忆里扒拉出几个落灰的回忆，才勉强记得这应该不是忒修斯·斯卡曼德在床上当做不着调的承诺塞给自己的，而是在去中东或是南非之前给的什么纪念品。直到他离开了马库沙，他们自然而然地减少了联系。不适用于年长的那位斯卡曼德的傲罗准则第一条：不要把周围的人一起拽入魔法部这一摊浑水里。

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”纽特把那枚有些年头了的陈旧金属徽章捏在手里，他熟悉这徽章，他自己也有一个，刻着自己的名字，是成年礼物之一，只不过不知道何时就丢在了储藏室的角落里。他摸到背面的一行刻印，翻转过来之后在昏暗的仿旧油灯——那当然是麻瓜的东西——下念出了上面的刻痕。他了然地勾了一下嘴角，一副好奇的模样。

“那是你的兄长，还需要我念他的生平？”珀西瓦尔笑起来，粗眉毛都快挤到一起去了。他从吧台后面绕出来，按亮了天花板上的日光灯，暖黄色的灯光撒下来，让一切都变得明亮不少。他挥动魔杖将那枚徽章从纽特手上拿走，重新摁上墙壁，让那一墙的徽章与其说是装饰，的确是纪念的成分更大一些。他的好友、旧情人和不会再见面的故人以这种方式被他记录下来，就像记录了他的人生轨迹。“你可以替我向他问好。”他最后说，“可惜你来得太早今晚不能请你喝一杯。”

“事实上，忒修斯这几天也在纽约，魔法部交流会议。”纽特站在灯光下，有一种被珀西瓦尔看穿了的感觉。他同样仔细地上下打量这酒吧老板：年纪比忒修斯更长一些，走起路来有一些不利索，可能是旧伤，从他挥舞魔杖的模样来看，像是受过训练的巫师。他将那本书丢上珀西瓦尔的吧台，端起水杯闻了一下之后抿上一口。“我会告诉他这间店的。”

珀西瓦尔在给纽特这个奇怪的客人结账的时候，忍不住挑着眉毛仔细从纽特藏在明显打理过却又看起来混乱的卷毛下的表情里试图看出些东西来。他不确定对方是否得到了自己的暗示，或者说他是不是已经将自己过去和忒修斯·斯卡曼德的关系说得足够明显。可显而易见的是，纽特或许并不理解他所谓的“故人”究竟指的都是哪种层面上的。这可真是个该死单纯的年轻人。

说实话，他倒是有点想念忒修斯。他认识对方的时候，忒修斯也不过是纽特现在的年纪，或许比他还要再小一些，那副一往无前的模样就是个愣头青。他在英国魔法部里窜得很快，一方面因为能力着实出色，另一方面或许也是因为他总在往别人不愿意去的地方跑，好像这样就能拯救世界似的。

不过一个久不联系的旧情人又能给他的生活造成什么改变呢？

纽特揣着那本并不珍贵也不特别却花了他五个银西可的书走出这家巫师小店的时候，天隐隐约约地暗下来了。他约了忒修斯吃晚饭。也就只有在这种同时出差碰上了对方的时候，他们才能花一个晚上待在一起。他走出酒吧没多久，就收到了来自忒修斯的守护神的传话，说自己忙完了工作，可以在酒店的餐厅见面。

三分钟后，他提着自己的箱子到达酒店，忒修斯也正好从门外走进来。他们算得分毫不差，在酒店大堂见了面。这是家专供巫师的酒店，他们在餐厅落座之后，很快就有家养小精灵过来为他们点餐。

“我今天闲逛的时候遇到了一家有意思的酒吧。”纽特喝下餐前酒，从自己的闲暇活动开始这顿饭的话题。他知道忒修斯在魔法部困了一天，交流会议或者说是合作谈判大多数时候枯燥无味还让人烦躁地想骂人，他经历过一次，就再也不想进美国魔法部的门了。就此而言，对方应该是没什么能数得出的新鲜事可以和自己分享。“我找到了一本有意思的老书。”他说，“还碰到了一个人。”

“我以为你会先提伊法魔尼的讲学。”忒修斯撑着头听纽特说话，注意力全在他一开一合的嘴上，他今天和人几乎吵了一天，这会儿闭上眼睛还能听到美国魔法部那几个傲罗拍着桌子要捋袖子直接在会议室里开演武场的模样。也不知道一个中东局势探讨会怎么会到如此激烈的地步。但他还是耐着性子听纽特说他今天的事情，这样至少能让他放松些。

“珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”纽特小心翼翼地念出这个名字，“我遇见了他的酒吧。”

这倒真是令人意料之外。忒修斯猛地想起了很多事情，或许要追溯到十年以前甚至更早的年岁。他还不是什么“下一任英国魔法部部长的有力竞争者”，不是“不怕死的首席傲罗”，而是一个来美国执行任务却不得不处处受到美国魔法部限制的无名小卒。他的思绪乱了几秒，很快又恢复了那种见惯了大风浪后的模样。

“他受伤退休之后我就没听过他的消息了。”忒修斯的嗓音疲惫，却不出纽特所料般高了几度，“你的运气还挺不错，我有空的话该去拜访一下。”

纽特敲敲桌子，把纸巾变成牛皮纸，写下地址，丢给了忒修斯。后者看也没看就将那柔软纸张折起来塞进口袋里，像是不愿意因为这个插曲而打扰了这个夜晚的安排似的。他们吃了一顿气氛融洽的晚餐，配上一瓶好酒。纽特想魔法部的会议大概有够忒修斯受的，反正那瓶有一点涩的红酒大半都进了他的肚子。

“你看起来很高兴。”纽特最后忍不住将心里的感受说了出来，他们面前杯盘狼藉，最后一份甜点也被消灭得一干二净。妖精歌手在台上唱着他听不懂的语言，空灵飘忽的歌声盘绕在餐厅上空。他们闲聊了一阵子，直到纽特再也无法忍受忒修斯在椅子下磨蹭他的腿让他根本没心思听对方都在说什么为止。

他们上楼的时候，忒修斯大概是喝得有点多，走路都有些虚浮，几乎挂在纽特身上。跌进房门的时候，作为比较清醒的那一个，纽特还记得给房间上一个消音咒，谁知道这地方的隔音效果究竟会是如何。

西装和大衣纠葛着被丢在地上踢到一边，柔软的床铺很快变成战场。忒修斯自然而然地打开身体迎接幼弟的进攻。他在他面前总是柔软而包容，接纳对方欲望的同时，也能接纳他的情感。艰涩的疼痛伴随快感盘桓在他的脑子里，他不停地以亲吻回应纽特，同时却又在胡思乱想着一些如果说出口一定是破坏气氛的东西。

他不会承认，但他的确在与纽特做爱的时候在想珀西瓦尔。

珀西瓦尔是比他本人更加温柔的情人。他不理解是否是因为年龄的问题，导致年长者总会自然而然包容年少者的无知与莽撞。就像他总会轻而易举地原谅纽特的不体贴，甚至是他自己将纽特一步一步引导成为现在这样的，比第一次做的时候差点在他身上哭出来的小哭包不知道好了多少。

但那位年长者不尽相同。他更像是自己的引导者，在那段和平的炮火岁月里——他喜欢那么阐述自己后来在中东的那段生活——教会了他很多东西。那些被他藏起来的记忆正随着浪潮一阵一阵复苏，将远古的化石冲刷上岸，落在沙滩上，等着他去捡拾，却又被突如其来的闪光模糊了双眼，看不清它们到底都落在了哪里。

“你走神了，提奥。”纽特用舌尖舔掉顺着发丝落到忒修斯身上的汗水，模糊地控诉着对方连配合都懒得配合、任他摆布的模样。他想说服自己对方累极了却觉得事情没那么简单。

“想起了一点事情。”忒修斯从善如流地用手绕过对方脖颈，凑上去给一个亲吻，示意自己还在状态里，只不过分了一丁点心神去想别的事情罢了。他听出了纽特语气里的不满，就像他们确定关系时候年少者花了几天的时间才最终认定自己的兄长并不是在敷衍自己似的，小心翼翼又疯狂。

一点酒精的作用都让他们有些失控。纽特的吻又落下来，在忒修斯的肩膀和胸前落下许多红痕。忒修斯有点累，就试图去阻止纽特。他们在床上徒手纠葛了一会儿，发现谁也打不过谁之后，才气喘吁吁地结束了发泄多余精力的余兴活动，仰面躺在床单上。

忒修斯闭着眼睛，他知道纽特在看自己，却一句话都不想说。他专心地去捡刚才没能看清的那些碎片，揉开后全是他黑历史一般他不愿意回头去看的片段。可他的确记起了珀西瓦尔，记起了中东藏在漫天烽火里的黑巫师追捕计划，记起了军用帐篷里在粗糙木头桌子上的糟糕的初夜记忆。

他想去见见珀西瓦尔。见见成功跳出了徒劳又令人疲乏的体系的故友。


End file.
